Dis Kaori, qu'attends tu de la vie ?
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite, Ryo se rend compte qu'il ne sait que ce qu'il croit savoir quand aux désirs de Kaori en ce qui concerne sa propre vie
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette fanfic sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo

**CHAP 1 : UNE GRANDE LOYAUTÉ ET LA CONSTANCE **

Le 28 août. On était le 28 août et pourtant, le ciel était parsemé de nuages. Les rues de Shinjuku était bien peuplées, mais pas comme elles l'étaient d'ordinaire en cette période de l'année où généralement le beau temps et la chaleur envahissaient la ville. Logiquement, en se promenant en cette période de l'année, on pouvait voir des mères de famille s'amusant dans les divers parcs de la ville avec leurs enfants. Femmes tentant désespérément d'occuper leurs progénitures en les emmenant le plus loin possible de leurs maisons, pour essayer d'éviter de retrouver celles-ci sans dessus-dessous le soir venu. C'est à dire quand les coupables se retrouveraient bien sagement au lit, finalement, comme si de rien n'était, se moquant éperdument que se soit maman qui doive remettre de l'ordre derrière eux. Et se moquant encore plus que se soit papa qui reçoivent les foudres de la mauvaise humeur maternelle sans aucune raison, juste parce que ses chaussures étaient décalées sur le sol de quelques centimètres par rapport à la place qu'elles auraient dû tenir… Non, les angelots s'en moquaient, inconscients de tout cela, tout bien heureux qu'ils étaient finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

D'ordinaire une journée de fin août, en fin de matinée, en se promenant dans le parc, il aurait pu voir des adolescents, généralement en bande profitant des derniers jours de tranquillité avant la reprise des cours. Chacun pestant déjà contre ces profs qui allaient les forcer à rester assis toute une journée dans une chaise derrière leurs bureaux, pour tenter d'apprendre des choses qui leur seraient, peut-être, utiles dans la vie bien qu'ils ne sachent pas encore comment ou pourquoi. Des jeunes qui tenteraient en ces derniers jours de liberté de faire toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils feraient durant leurs vacances, les remettant chaque jour au lendemain en se disant qu'ils avaient le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Et d'ordinaire il aurait pu voir à cette heure de la journée, des couples tranquillement installés sur une couverture pour un pique-nique romantique ou juste une pause rapide avec leur chère et tendre moitié.

Mais rien de tout cela en ce jour. Depuis le matin, un léger brouillard tombait sur la ville, cachant le soleil et humidifiant l'air, empêchant quiconque de rester immobile dehors sous ce temps. Et lui dans tout ça ? Comme tout un chacun, la grisaille avoisinante avait assombrie son humeur et pourtant, comme à l'accoutumée, il se retrouvait à faire le tour de la ville pendant que sa partenaire était partie au tableau des messages de la gare de Shinjuku pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça, et pour une fois, il espérait qu'aucune jolie et jeune miss mokkori n'ai besoin de ses services, sans parler d'un homme. Il avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient dans le rouge à la banque et que ses divers créanciers à lui harcelaient sa partenaire, il n'en avait que faire, mais surtout, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer sur une affaire, quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais sa partenaire n'en avait cure ou plutôt, il ne lui avait rien dit. Et puis lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'il ne voulait pas travailler ? Il lui avait trop souvent dit cela. Tellement souvent qu'il savait déjà qu'elle serait sa réaction face à une telle affirmation. Ou alors, elle se serait inquiétée de son manque d'envie de protéger une miss mokkori et lui aurait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas travailler. Et là encore, que lui répondre ? Qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ? Une fois de plus il se serait fait écraser dans le sol par une de ses sempiternelles massues… Parce qu'il le voulait bien il est vrai aussi… Et pourtant, c'était la vérité : il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin si, la réalité était qu'il savait parfaitement le pourquoi de son manque d'entrain, mais lui dire qu'il était trop occupé à penser à eux pour se concentrer sur une affaire… Il le savait qu'une telle réponse ne lui apporterait que des problèmes : c'était mettre de l'huile sur le feu…

Avec une réflexion comme celle-ci, soit sa partenaire l'assommerait quand même, soit elle espèrerait. Espérer quoi ? Il ne le savait pas ou plutôt, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais après six années de partenariat avec elle, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était capable de lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait de lui… Le nettoyeur ralentit son pas sur la chaussée avant de s'arrêter en voyant la personne concernée accroupie par terre devant la boutique d'un fleuriste en train de sentir la marchandise de celui-ci pendant qu'une vieille dame, propriétaire du magasin, la regardait faire en souriant bienveillamment. Kaori souriait le nez enfoncé dans un bouquet de petits tournesols, ignorante du monde qui l'entourait et encore plus des regards masculins posés sur ses cuisses mises en valeur par une mini-jupe de couleur bordeaux mais aussi par sa position.

Et soudain en la regardant ainsi, il prit conscience d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant : il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Bien sur, il savait que cette jeune femme accroupie à quelques mètres de lui à peine, celle-là même avec laquelle il vivait depuis des années et qui pouvait être une vraie furie chaque jour que dieu créait dès qu'il avait l'audace de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, cette même jeune femme il le savait était amoureuse de lui. Et cette même jeune femme, il le savait aussi, avait conscience de ses sentiments à lui pour elle. Après tout, il les lui avait lui-même dit, à mots couverts il est vrai, durant le mariage de l'éléphant. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, ils continuaient chacun depuis ces quelques paroles prononcées quelques mois auparavant dans leur vie d'autrefois. Comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne lui avait pas ouvert son cœur.

Mais quelque part, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Comme elle ne lui avait jamais dit à voix haute et intelligible. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le perturbait à cet instant, pas vraiment en tout cas. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de le pousser encore plus loin dans sa confession le jour du mariage du géant l'avait troublé, oui. Mais en même temps, elle le connaissait tellement depuis le temps que quelque part il savait que si elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur le sujet par la suite, c'était par peur qu'il lui dise quelque chose comme "va pas t'imaginer des choses Kaori, je parlais de toutes les miss mokkori de la terre qui n'ont pas encore eu le bonheur de rencontrer l'étalon de Shinjuku ! J'aime toutes les femmes moi vois-tu ! Et on peut pas vraiment te donner ce nom à toi". Alors elle n'avait rien dit de peur d'une telle réponse, et il n'avait pas poussé les choses plus loin, de peur de lui dire une ânerie dans ce style. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec cette femme. Et le fait qu'elle ne dise rien lui avait fait garder le silence.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, le nettoyeur lança un regard noir à un groupe d'adolescents qui passaient par là et qui reluquaient justement sa partenaire, les forçant à détourner les yeux d'endroits où jamais ils n'auraient dû les poser, où personne n'avait le droit de poser son regard, pas même lui. Non, ce qui le perturbait à cet instant, c'est que malgré toutes les années passées à ses côtés, malgré de pouvoir lire en elle d'un simple regard ou encore malgré le fait qu'il connaisse ses sentiments à son égard, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusque là d'ailleurs, trop imbus de lui-même et persuadé de la connaître par cœur et il en prenait soudainement conscience. Depuis des semaines il se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction ou plutôt, un tel manque de réaction face à sa semi déclaration, et soudainement il venait de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas un manque de réaction de sa part, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait d'elle.

Et il en venait à se demander jusqu'où il s'était trompé dans sa vision d'elle. Depuis des années, il agissait en pensant à ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Savait-il réellement ce qu'elle pensait ? Les choix qu'elle ferait ? Elle l'avait bien pris de cours à la mort d'Hideyuki avec le choix qu'elle avait fait de rester à ses côtés, d'où lui venait cette certitude qu'en sachant qu'elle l'aimait, il savait d'office les décisions qu'elle prendrait ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les gens n'agissaient presque jamais comme on s'y attendait, qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il avec Kaori ? La seule personne qui réellement, dans ses choix et sa façon d'être, avait toujours été capable de le prendre de court ? Pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce que s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi, elle commence à faire des rêves de mariage, de stabilité et de maison avec une clôture blanche et un chien ?

Il connaissait la réponse : parce que c'est ce que les films vous montraient. De sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu de vie paisible, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, la manière dont on pouvait l'imaginer, alors il la voyait comme les films vous le montrait : un couple s'aimant, se mariant et s'achetant une maison, des enfants qui naissent de leur amour et qui jouent dans le jardin avec des animaux de compagnie, les amis qui viennent en visite de temps en temps. Les enfants qui grandissent et qui en font eux-même, les ramenant à noël pour une fête en famille, et le couple de départ qui vieillit, mais qui reste soudé, se rejoignant dans la mort après une vie paisible construite ensemble, certains que leur progéniture a trouvé le bonheur et peut voler de ses propres ailes… La vie qu'Hideyuki voulait pour sa sœur, la vie que lui-même avait commencé à vouloir pour cette femme qu'il aimait, quitte à tenter de la pousser loin de lui.

Mais et Kaori ? Que voulait Kaori ? Si durant quelques secondes il faisait abstraction des désirs d'Hideyuki et des siens pour elle, elle, que voulait-elle pour elle-même ? Pendant tout ce temps, des années, il avait été certain que cette vie toute tracée était faite pour elle, que c'était ce qu'elle désirait… Mais combien de fois par le passé l'avait-elle détrompé ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de la faire partir et avait elle tout fait pour rester ? Il en avait perdu le compte au fil du temps, trop soulagé de la voir rester qu'il était sur le moment, à chaque fois. Mais à la regarder sourire ainsi, le nez dans son bouquet, il devait bien admettre que contrairement à tout ce qu'il croyait, et malgré tout ce que la vie et lui-même lui faisait subir, elle était heureuse. Et lui, il se retrouvait planté sur la chaussée, cible facile, perdu dans ses pensées à la regarder qu'il était, se rendant soudain compte que malgré lui il souriait comme un idiot à la voir ainsi.

- Et celles-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent celles-ci ?

La voix de sa partenaire le sorti de ses pensées et il fit quelque pas de côté pour s'appuyer contre le mur, attendant que l'une des deux femmes le remarque. Un instant il soupira contre sa partenaire et son adoration pour les fleurs et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rattacher. Mais il se remit à sourire en voyant qu'une fois de plus, elle venait de faire le bonheur d'une autre personne sans même en avoir conscience, uniquement en posant une simple question.

- Ah, les fleurs du soleil… Le mouvement du tournesol, qui suit le soleil, symbolise une grande loyauté et la constance.

La vieille femme avait pris une voix d'enseignant, trop heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une oreille attentive et intéressé plutôt que d'avoir affaire à un quelconque client qui à chaque fois ou presque ne voulait que des roses, rouges ou blanches, se moquant de ce que les fleurs avaient à dire aux oreilles attentives. Prenant un air de conspirateur la vendeuse se pencha légèrement en avant comme pour dire un secret à la jeune femme.

- On dit que si une jeune fille met trois graines de tournesol dans le bas de son dos, elle épousera le premier garçon qu'elle rencontrera.

La vieille dame se releva en souriant en voyant le regard pétillant de malice de sa cliente et Ryo sourit en la voyant caresser du bout des doigts les pétales de ces fleurs qu'elle admirait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Et pourquoi une grande loyauté et la constance ?

- Ah, ça ma fille, c'est une triste histoire que mon père ma apprise quand j'étais toute jeune. Voyez vous, le père, il tenait aussi lui-même cette boutique. Et il avait une soif de connaissance sur les fleurs, encore pire que la votre jeune demoiselle. On était pas riche à la maison, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'acheté un livre racontant le symbolisme des fleurs, partout dans le monde, pour trouver LA fleur qui irait le mieux à la mère… Et il nous les raconter ces histoires, le soir en nous mettant au lit, c'est sur que ça change des comtes de fées de votre époque… Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Kaori souriait, attentive à la marchande, et nullement impatiente face à ses changements de conversations.

- Les tournesols… Si je me souviens bien, c'était grecque ou quelque chose comme ça… Ces pays qui font les statues d'hommes et de femmes nus, toujours beaux, pour représenter leur dieux… Oui, la Grèce ça devait être… Apparemment et si ma mémoire et bonne, c'est qu'elle est plus toute jeune non plus comme moi d'ailleurs, ils avaient un dieu du soleil là-bas, Hélios ou quelque chose comme cela qu'il s'appelait le bonhomme. Enfin, toujours est-il que le Hélios, il s'est fait noyé par ses oncles, va savoir pourquoi petite… Mais voilà que le hélios, il s'est retrouvé élevé dans le ciel, et plutôt que de rester le dieu du soleil, il l'est devenu… Le Soleil je veux dire… Enfin… C'est triste, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là : sur la terre, il y avait une jeune fille, une simple mortelle, rien à voir avec tout ces dieux, Clytie qu'elle s'appelait, et la Clytie, elle était amoureuse de Héliose, mais amoureuse à un point. Je parle de quand il était encore dieu du soleil hein, avant que ses oncles le noye tu me suis ?

Kaorie hocha la tête en souriant, continuant de caresser les fleurs doucement de peur de les âbimer.

- Enfin, toujours est-il que quand il l'on noyé et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le ciel le Hélios, et ben la Clytie, elle ne pouvait plus l'approcher, vu qu'il était dans le ciel, et puis en plus, il disparaissait toutes les nuits vu qu'il était devenu le Soleil, en chaire et en os, enfin pas vraiment mais bon… Enfin… Du coup, la Clytie, ben elle est morte de chagrin de l'aimer comme ça… Mais tu vois petite, c'est ce qu'il y a de bien avoir toutes leurs histoires aux grecs, c'est que même si elle en est morte de son amour, et ben elle a continué à survivre quand même, parce que quand elle est morte, elle s'est enracinée dans le sol, et petit à petit, ben elle s'est transformé en fleur… Tu vois, comme ça la Clytie, ben chaque jour elle peut suivre le trajet de son hélios dans le ciel.

Kaori sourit tristement avant de se relever et de fouiller ses poches afin de donner quelques pièces à la marchande malgré leur problèmes d'argent à la banque. Mais alors qu'elle allait tendre les pièces à la vieille femme, une main agrippa son poignet et Kaori sursauta avant de rougir en rencontrant deux pupilles sombres qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les oreilles pour qu'il arrête de jeter le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient par les fenêtre, là c'est sur qu'il allait lui faire la remarque, car ils n'avaient pas besoin de fleurs pour survivre. Mais à son grand étonnement, son partenaire lui sourit avant de fouiller ses poches pour lui-même tendre quelques pièces à la marchande. Et sans rien ajouter, il attrapa le bouquet de fleurs de soleil qu'il mis dans les mains d'une Kaori ébahi avant de faire un signe de tête à la vendeuse et de reprendre sa route vers leur appartement, la mais de Kaori toujours dans la sienne. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se laissa tirer de cette manière à travers les rues de Shinjuku, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'elle ne comprenait en rien les gestes de Ryo ou encore ce qu'il faisait là, mais ne cherchant nullement à le comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapitre 2 : Silences et obstinations

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, la jeune femme se laissa tirer jusqu'à leur appartement par son taciturne de partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Une fois arrivés sur le pallier, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon daigna enfin la lâcher pour chercher ses clefs dans ses poches, toutefois, il surprit sa coéquipière lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer avant lui. Durant de courtes secondes, la jeune femme le fixa, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant se qu'il lui prenait : d'abord il lui achetait le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle comptait s'offrir, ensuite il l'a traînait jusque chez eux alors qu'à cette heure ci, elle aurait dû être assise derrière le comptoir du Cat's Eyes, discutant avec Miki, bien installée devant une tasse de café comme seul le mari de celle-ci savait les préparer Et à la place elle se retrouvait dans leur appartement Et maintenant, il lui ouvrait les portes

La jeune femme aurait bien été tentée de poser sa main contre le front de son partenaire afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas malade, mais elle se ravisa en haussant les épaules, pavant de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire qu'était leur habitation alors que le sourire revenait à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas poser sa main contre son front Non seulement, même s'il était malade, Ryo n'admettrait jamais un tel état de fait, mais en plus, si elle faisait ce geste, elle romprait sûrement la magie de ces instants. Et elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Si Ryo Saeba était, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, d'humeur assez joyeuse pour lui offrir des fleurs, lui tenir la main à travers les rues de Shinjuku sans se soucier des regards braqués sur eux, et lui tenir la porte pour la laisser passer, qui était-elle pour avoir à y redire ?

Et puis aussi Pour la première fois, Ryo l'avait ramené chez eux alors qu'ils auraient pu être ailleurs, chacun de leurs côtés ou ensemble, mais ailleurs en tout cas, avec des gens pour les regarder, avec des gens pour s'immiscer entre eux. C'était la première fois que Ryo faisait ce choix, de rester seul avec elle. Oh bien sur, ils habitaient ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble aussi, vu qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps l'un avec l'autre, mais elle savait que Ryo faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle, depuis toujours, et même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans une pièce. Il trouvait toujours un rempart à mettre entre eux qui faisait que même s'ils étaient seuls tout les deux dans cet appartement, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Que ce soit la télé, les magazines pervers qu'il ne lisait même pas vraiment la moitié du temps, les armes qu'il devait nettoyer et qui demandaient toute son attention

Ou alors, il trouvait un moyen pour ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle : aller dans sa chambre parce qu'il était "fatigué", monter sur le toit parce qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette et qu'elle était assez méchante pour lui interdire de fumer chez lui, descendre dans la salle de tir car il devait absolument s'entraîner pour rester le numéro un ou encore téléphoner à Mick et sortir avec lui pour une soirée à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas participer car "entre hommes" C'était pourtant lui qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas une femme, mais quand elle lui en faisait la remarque, il lui répondait généralement qu'effectivement elle n'en était pas une, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Makimura qui lui avait cru élever une sur Alors non, s'il avait décidé de passer un moment seul, vraiment seul avec elle, c'était tellement rare qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais à le regarder du coin de l'il, elle douta un instant que tel était le cas.

Si elle ne l'avait pas connu comme c'était le cas, elle aurait pu croire que Ryo Saeba était intimidé à cet instant, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête en se disant que cela était impossible, qu'elle devait se faire des idées. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu intimider le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon ? Sûrement pas elle. Et pourtant, elle devait bien s'admettre que c'était apparemment le cas à le voir se tenir de dos toujours face à la porte à se masser la nuque de cette manière, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, comme s'il venait juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Kaori aurait été tentée de lui parler, de lui demander Elle ne savait même pas quoi, mais de chercher à comprendre pourquoi il agissait et avait agit de la sorte quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais elle soupira en se reprenant, elle savait que Ryo n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait facilement, mais surtout, il donnait l'impression de ne pas se comprendre lui-même à cet instant. Alors une fois de plus, elle choisit de lui laisser du temps, pour éclaircir ses idées au moins, même si elle savait, mieux que personne qu'elle risquait une fois de plus de perdre une chance de faire avancer les choses entre eux ou de le comprendre lui, tel qu'il était réellement, tel qu'il souhaitait que personne jamais ne le voit.

- Je vais chercher un vase.

Ryo releva la tête au son de sa voie, mais le temps qu'il réagisse, elle s'était déjà diriger vers la cuisine. Son regard se posa sur les tournesols posés sur la table du salon et il soupira, passant une fois de plus la main derrière sa nuque avant d'enlever sa veste qu'il accrocha à leur porte manteau. D'un pas las il se dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de celui-ci, le regard de nouveau ancré sur les fleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de les acheter ? Et plus que cela, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de la ramener chez eux alors que chaque jours il faisait tout pour ne pas rester enfermer avec elle dans cet endroit où ils vivaient l'un avec l'autre ? L'un avec l'autre mais pas ensemble Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Kaori chercher de l'argent dans ses poches pour s'offrir des fleurs, Kaori qui lui ressassait sans cesse qu'ils ne devait pas gaspiller leur argent, qu'ils en avaient à peine assez pour se nourrir, et son corps, une fois de plus avait agit sans lui demander son avis Et cela ne l'étonnait même pas quelque part, il était tellement habitué à ce que son corps réagisse avant son esprit lorsqu'il était question de cette femme que cela en était presque devenu normal. Sauf que là, il lui avait acheté des fleurs Et il l'avait ramené chez eux Comment ? Pourquoi ? Allez savoir, lui ne le comprenait pas. Non, ce n'était même pas cela, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Par trois fois au cours des années, il avait eu cette envie, cet instinct qui lui disait de l'emmener loin et de la garder pour lui. Cet instinct qui l'avait poussé à agir sans s'en rendre compte plus que de coutume.

Un instinct De la prendre, de l'emmener loin de tout, loin de tous, et de la garder pour lui. De la cacher aux yeux des gens et de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait, juste pour la voir sourire, sourire uniquement pour lui. Que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse voir ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse entendre le son de sa voix, le bruit de ses pas, que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'entendre respirer ou entendre son rire résonner. Que personne ne puisse la toucher, que personne ne puisse la blesser, que plus jamais ses yeux ne versent de larmes Trois fois par le passé, son corps et son esprit avait réagit dans ce but, ensemble, mais uniquement dans des situations où quelque part il s'était dit "c'est maintenant ou jamais". Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ryo ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait senti aucun danger, aucun détail dans la rue ou leur environnement ne l'avait alerté. Le nettoyeur soupira, n'arrivant pas à y voir plus clair.

- Ryo ?

L'appelé sursauta, prenant soudainement conscience de la présence de sa partenaire à quelque centimètre de lui. Un instant il cligna des yeux, tournant la tête à nouveau vers la table où son regard était perdu quelques secondes plus tôt et se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu faire mais que les tournesols trônait désormais dans un vas au milieu de la table. Fallait-il qu'il soit perturbé pour ne pas se rendre compte des mouvements de Kaori dans la pièce, ou même de sa présence en ce cas précis.

- Ryo tu es sur que tu te sens bien ?

Les doigts frais de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa joue, le forçant par leur douceur à tourner son regard vers elle. Et ses questions de la matinée, les questions même qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à cet instant lui revinrent en mémoire. D'un geste lent, le nettoyeur ôta les doigts toujours posés sur sa joue avant de la fixer.

- Dis Kaori, qu'attends-tu de la vie ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, elle mis quelques secondes avant d'en comprendre le sens, mais même en le comprenant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait avec cette question.

- Pardon ?

- Non attends c'est pas ça comment dire

Et si elle lui répondait que justement, elle voulait la vie que son frère avait rêvé pour elle ? Et si elle disait qu'elle voulait être comme tout le monde ? Qu'elle voulait une de ces vies, que jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter, lui, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, l'homme à abattre ? Machinalement, sa main lâcha celle de sa partenaire et il serra son poing contre sa cuisse avant de tourner la tête et de sourire ironiquement au bouquet dans son vase.

- Laisse tomber, je sais même pas ce que je voulais dire.

Une fois de plus, il tenta de fuir le sujet qu'il avait lui-même cr, faisant le tour du canapé dans l'intention de s'installer devant la télé.

- Ryo attends ! Qu'est ce que tu voul

Mais pour une fois, sa partenaire décida de ne pas le laisser prendre la fuite. Mais toute Kaori Makimura qu'elle était, impulsive et maladroite se prit les pieds sur le tapis et tomba alors qu'elle n'avait voulu que lui attraper le bras pour le faire se retourner.

- oumpf

La jeune femme releva la tête et rougis en se rendant compte qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur son partenaire. Soit, elle l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, soit il avait tenté d'amortir celle-ci, mais le résulta était le même, elle se retrouvait allongé sur Ryo qui lui même était sur le sol de leur salon.

- Dis Kaori, pas que cela me surprenne tellement que tu en sois à vouloir me sauter dessus, on sait tout les deux à quel point je suis irrésistible. Mais tu pourrais pas te relever ? T'es légèrement lourde là tu sais ?

La jeune femme fut tentée durant quelque secondes de céder à la réaction qu'il attendait d'elle et de l'aplatir sous une massue, mais en se redressant, elle se ravisa soudain. N'avait-elle pas voulu l'arrêter pour qu'il explique ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Soupirant pour tenter de faire retomber son humeur la jeune femme se releva légèrement de dessus son partenaire pour le fixer, sans pour autant se relever complètement, pour une fois qu'elle l'avait à sa merci plutôt que l'inverse...

- Tu comptes t'installer ou tu vas te décider à te lever pour me laisser respirer.

Souriant narquoisement elle appuya de ses deux mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher de la déloger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant de lui répondre par une question à son tour.

- Tu comptes me répondre ou tu vas prendre la fuite ?

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, c'était sans importance.

- Et je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais voulu dire.

Les mains de Ryo remontèrent à sa taille, pour la pousser, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que s'il le voulait vraiment, elle ne resterait pas bien longtemps ainsi assise sur lui, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire le contraire. Ce qui l'amenait à un point, si elle était ainsi à califourchon sur Ryo Saeba, c'est qu'il le voulait bien, elle pouvait donc tenter sa chance pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans un mot, elle posa ses propres mains sur les poignets du nettoyeur et aussitôt elle atteint son but. Elle ne forçait pas sur ses poignets, elle ne tentait pas de les enlever de sa taille, mais au moins, son geste fit relever les yeux de son partenaire vars son visage et accrocha son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire Ryo ?

Et elle sourit en le voyant soupirer, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle venait de gagner la manche, bon d'accord, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien, mais pour une fois, Ryo avait accepté de lui répondre. Par ce simple soupir, il venait d'admettre sa défaite.

- Juste ce que j'ai dit : Qu'attends tu de la vie ?


	3. Chapter 3

****

CHAP 3 : QUESTION ET REFLEXIONS

Toujours à califourchon sur son coéquipier, la jeune femme le regardait, fronçant les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire exactement. C'était du Ryo tout craché ça, elle lui demandait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait voulu dire, et il lui répondait en lui répétant exactement la même phrase, mot pour mot Est-ce qu'elle était sensée mieux le comprendre la seconde fois alors qu'il n'était pas plus clair qu'avant ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette question ? "Qu'attends-tu de la vie ?" ? Elle était supposée attendre quelque chose de la vie ? Quoi ? Ah oui, justement, c'est ce qu'il lui demandait, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus que cela à vrai dire. Et puis, pourquoi lui demandait-il cela tout à coup ? A en croire sa réaction et la manière dont il lui avait dit d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait dû se poser cette question avant de la dire à voix haute Mais soit, il ne voulait pas la dire à voix haute justement, soit il avait peur de la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner

Quelle réponse lui donner justement ? "Ce qu'elle attendait de la vie", mais elle n'en avait aucune idée elle ! Enfin si quelque part, si elle avait répondu du tac au tac, et si la personne qui lui avait posé cette question n'avait pas été Ryo, elle aurait su quoi répondre Quoique En y réfléchissant, sa timidité maladive l'aurait sûrement empêchée de donner cette réponse. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à cette question l Ce qu'elle attendait de la vie La jeune femme avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Et pourtant, dieu savait qu'elle y réfléchissait à cet instant, se torturant l'esprit au point d'oublier qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur son partenaire Partenaire qui lui avait parfaitement conscience de leur position à chacun.

Un sourire tendre, rarement visible, naquit sur le visage du nettoyeur numéro du Japon en la regardant. Sa partenaire avait complètement oublié qu'il était là, allongé sous elle sur le sol qui était loin d'être confortable, l'esprit totalement tourné vers la question qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser. A vrai dire, elle était tellement occupée à y réfléchir que son regard s'était posé sur le sol à côté de sa tête à lui et qu'elle ne prenait pas conscience de ses mains posées sur sa taille. Des mains dont il s'aperçut soudainement qu'elles avaient trouvé l'échancrure entre sa jupe et son chemisier, caressant la peau de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Ryo sursauta presque en prenant conscience de ce détail et ramena rapidement son regard sur le visage de sa partenaire.

Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris conscience de son dérapage. Si tel avait été le cas, soit elle le fixerait en rougissant au point où de la fumée sortirait presque de ses oreilles, soit il serait déjà écrasé sous une de ses massues adorées. A la place, il était toujours allongé sur le sol parce que mademoiselle Makimura avait décidé qu'elle était bien là et que c'était la meilleure position pour avoir une conversation. Bon d'accord, il était loin de s'en plaindre Et effectivement, il avait cédé plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude à sa demande de préciser ce qu'il avait voulu dire Mais à vrai dire, il était juste fatigu

Fatigué de lui cacher ses pensées, alors qu'elle était probablement la seule personne qui était capable de le comprendre d'un seul regard. Oui, mais apparemment, la connexion qui existait entre eux et qui faisait qu'elle était la meilleure partenaire pour lui d'une certaine manière, car jamais il n'avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose pour qu'elle le comprenne Apparemment cette même connexion ne se faisait pas quand cela les concernait "eux". Fatigué de se cacher à lui même ses sentiments et à elle aussi, alors que le monde autour d'eux en avait conscience. Fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle comme il l'aurait fait avec un ennemi. Mais fatigué surtout de lui faire du mal en s'en faisant à lui même par la même occasion. Fatigué de se chercher des excuses pour la repousser alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir plus près de lui, toujours plus près, au point s'il l'avait pu, de chercher un moyen de pouvoir rentrer sous sa peau.

Si seulement il existait un tel moyen S'il pouvait rentrer dans sa peau aussi sûrement qu'elle, elle était rentrée dans la sienne, un moyen de pouvoir la mettre sous verre pour que rien jamais ne l'atteigne, un moyen pour que jamais elle ne prenne entièrement conscience de la noirceur de ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Machinalement, ses doigts dessinaient des formes connues de lui seul sur la peau des hanches de la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui, il en avait conscience, mais il ne fit rien pour faire cesser ses gestes. Touché aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon frôlant la peau de sa compagne. Tellement léger en fait qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte d'ailleurs, perdue dans ses songes comme elle l'était. Et le nettoyeur fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

Sa question était-elle à ce point difficile pour qu'elle perde toute connexion avec la réalité pour y réfléchir ? Ou Kaori cherchait-elle une fois de plus un moyen de tourner la conversation pour ne pas lui dire la vérité ? Pour trouver quelque chose à lui dire qui ne ferait pas en sorte qu'il veuille une fois de plus l'éloigner de lui ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que sa réponse était celle qu'il lui avait toujours imaginée sans vraiment avoir à y réfléchir ? Se pourrait-il que pendant des années, il avait eu raison en se disant qu'il gâchait sa vie ? Sa vie à elle Se pourrait-il que comme n'importe qui, elle rêve de ces vies qu'on voyait dans les films ? Mais qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de ne pas lui avouer car elle voulait rester avec lui ?

Du coin de l'il, la jeune femme aperçu le bouquet de tournesols posés sur la table du salon et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée que ce bouquet si simple, c'était Ryo qui lui avait offert. La nettoyeuse ramena son regard sur son coéquipier toujours allongé sous elle sur le sol et elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir en voyant son regard impénétrable posé sur elle, comme cherchant à trouver ses réponses sur son visage. Pour une fois, Ryo Saeba baissa les yeux avant elle Pour une fois, il ne tentait pas de se jouer de ses sentiments pour lui pour s'échapper d'une situation qui aurait pu devenir compromettante. Combien de fois lui avait-il joué ce tour ? De la fixer de ses yeux sombres, forçant sa timidité à elle à la faire réagir, à la faire fuir

Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouver le dos au mur, quasiment plaquée entre celui-ci et le corps de Ryo alors qu'il jouait de son charme sur elle pour la faire céder à une de ses demandes ? Ou tout simplement, pour lui faire voir un point d'ailleurs Comme il l'avait fait à l'époque durant laquelle le Renard d'Argent la prenait pour la petite amie du nettoyeur numéro un du milieu. A vrai dire, ce jour là avait été celui où Ryo avait le plus joué avec elle de cette manière. La coinçant contre un mur et se collant presque à elle en la fixant, la forçant à soutenir son regard ou à prendre la fuite et lui demandant s'ils étaient un couple

Qu'aurait-il fait le grand Ryo Saeba si au lieu de prendre la fuite, elle avait passé les bras autour de son cou alors ? Qu'aurait-il fait si pour une fois, elle avait dominé sa timidité et lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait que sur un seul et unique point qu'ils n'en étaient pas un ? Et encore, il en existait des couples, mariés de surcroît, qui faisaient chambres à part Il en existait des couples libres Qu'aurait-il fait si elle lui avait rappelé cela ? Si elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener à elle ? Il aurait été bien avancé, n'est-ce pas, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon ! Combien de temps lui aurait-il fallu pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait ? Et combien de temps après pour qu'il se l'admette à lui même ? Elle y avait pensé le soir même quand c'était arriv Elle avait pensé à toutes les autres réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir

Toutes les réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle était moins timide, si elle était plus sûr d'elle, si elle n'avait pas peur que, d'agir ainsi, cela le pousserait lui dans la direction opposée Oui, elle y avait pensé, mais elle n'était que Kaori Makimura face à Ryo Saeba. Un Ryo qui actuellement fixait ses propres mains, toujours posées sur ses hanches à elle. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit face à la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant, comme s'il était un petit garçon que l'on avait surpris la main dans le bocal à confiseries. Cela faisait-il d'elle la confiserie ? Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Ryo se plier et se déplier machinalement contre sa peau. Comme si maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de la présence de ses mains qui avaient trouvé un chemin sous son chemisier, il cherchait à les enlever mais n'en avait pas la force lui-même.

Ses mains féminines vinrent se poser sur les poignets de Ryo, le forçant à les laisser là où ils se trouvaient, et le nettoyeur à ce geste, laissa son regard remonter sur elle. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se défaire d'elle, mais apparemment, il ne le voulait pas. Ryo la fixa un instant, la tête toujours appuyée sur le sol sous lui et la jeune femme rougit en prenant soudainement conscience de l'image lascive qu'ils pouvaient donner d'eux même si quelqu'un venait à pénétrer à cet instant dans leur appartement. Mais elle les aimait comme cela, tels qu'ils étaient à cet instant. Elle aimait que pour une fois, le silence entre eux ne soit pas une barrière ou un obstacle mais un lien en quelque sorte. Elle aimait le fait que pour une fois Ryo ne la fuit pas. Que pour une fois il ne la traite pas comme "son" partenaire ou son "petit frère".

Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, ou comment d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose avait dû se produire car Ryo ne la regardait pas comme il se forçait à le faire d'habitude. Non, à cet instant, il la regardait comme il ne se le permettait que très rarement en règle générale et presque toujours, uniquement quand leurs vies à tous deux étaient sur la ligne. A cet instant, non, depuis qu'il l'avait surprise devant la fleuriste, Ryo la regardait comme une femme Mais pas une femme ordinaire non plus, car s'il l'avait regardée comme il regardait n'importe quelle autre femme qui passait devant ses yeux, cela aurait fait un moment qu'il se serait retrouvé sous une de ses massues. Mais à cet instant, le regard qu'il portait sur elle, elle en était certaine qu'elle était l'unique sur laquelle il porterait jamais ces yeux là.

Des yeux qui se posaient mille et une questions sur elle, des yeux qui lui disaient que même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu ou même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était bien là à cet instant, ensemble avec elle dans ce silence. Des yeux qui lui disaient qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Des yeux qui cherchaient des réponses à des questions que jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était jamais posé à lui-même. Car n'était-ce pas ironique quelque part que se soit le nettoyeur numéro du Japon qui lui pose une telle question ? Quelqu'un qui disait lui même qu'il n'avait rien à attendre ou à espérer de la vie ? Que se soit justement quelqu'un qui vivait au jour le jour qui lui pose une telle question lui montrait quelque part la valeur et le poids qu'avait cette question pour Ryo. C'était pour cela aussi qu'elle y réfléchissait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui le lui demandait. Mais avait-il conscience de cela ? Et d'ailleurs, avait-il conscience du regard qu'il portait à cet instant sur elle ? Un regard qui plus que tout autre voulait la mettre à nue .

Ironique aussi la valeur de cette phrase quand cela la concernait elle. Pour toute autre femme, cette phrase concernant Ryo aurait été à prendre au sens propre Alors que pour elle Et bien que plus d'une fois, une telle constatation lui ait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, quelque part elle en était fière de cet état de fait. Car cela lui prouvait depuis toujours la valeur qu'elle avait aux yeux de Ryo Saeba. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi, à ses yeux à lui, était elle LA femme à mettre à part ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour la rendre ainsi différente des autres ? Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la petite sur d'Hideyuki Makimura, mais elle n'avait jamais compris, encore moins après sa déclaration voilée le jour du mariage de Miki et de Falcon, ce qui faisait que pour lui, elle était la seule femme a ne pas avoir sa place avec les autres.

En le fixant, elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, mais quelque part elle avait peur qu'une fois de plus, une parole de ce genre lui fasse faire machine arrière, et elle aimait trop cet instant pour tirer un trait dessus. Elle voulait que cela continue ainsi, aujourd'hui, là maintenant, demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivraient par la suite. Il est vrai qu'elle voulait plus aussi Ce qu'elle attendait de la vie ? Quelque part la réponse était tellement évidente que cela en était presque risible et effrayant en même temps : Lui, tout simplement Mais quelque part, elle attendait tellement plus que cela. N'importe quelle femme qu'il draguait, sérieusement parlant, pouvait lui répondre qu'elle le voulait lui, mais elle, elle en voulait tellement plus.

Elle ne voulait pas "coucher" avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, peut être d'ailleurs parce que les yeux que Ryo posaient sur elle lui disaient qu'il ne le voulait pas non plus. Elle connaissait le regard qu'il posait sur les autres femmes, elle les avait surpris parfois, quand il ne savait pas qu'elle était présente. Mais les yeux qu'il posait sur elle justement, ils avaient un poids tout autre. Car justement, elle le savait, à chaque fois que Ryo avait "joué" avec elle, comme quand le renard d'argent était après elle, Ryo se permettait de le faire car il savait la réaction qu'elle aurait. Elle avait fini par le comprendre avec le temps, que sa timidité à elle, était son cran de sûreté à lui. Il comptait, à chaque fois, sur le fait que sa timidité referait surface, accompagnée de ses massues, pour se permettre de montrer une part de ses sentiments.

Au fil du temps, les yeux de Ryo lui avaient fait comprendre cela. Depuis quelque temps, les rares occasions où il se permettait de flirter avec elle de cette manière, son regard lui disait "repousse moi, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux que moi". C'était aussi une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à garder le silence après le mariage de Miki. Plus que sa timidit Cela, mais aussi le fait qu'elle avait peur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils vivaient ensemble de cette manière, elle avait peur de faire avancer les choses dans une direction plus personnelle. Et si elle le décevait ? Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur Ou si tout simplement, le fait qu'il se mette en couple, tue Ryo ?

Il était tellement protecteur avec elle déj S'il le devenait encore plus que se passerait-il ? Était-il possible d'ailleurs qu'il le devienne plus ? Cela faisait des semaines que ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, ces questions ainsi que les regards de Ryo justement. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'ils partageaient tout si ce n'est leur couche, pourquoi continuait-il à croire qu'elle était trop bien pour lui ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Ne voyait il pas à quel point il était bon ? Pour cette ville et pour elle

Mais récemment, elle avait vu Ryo se perdre dans ses pensées et elle se doutait, pour avoir surpris ses yeux posés sur elle, que cela les concernait eux, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec lui, trop peureuse qu'elle était qu'il se renferme un peu plus, du monde et d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui A nouveau, ses yeux se perdirent quelque secondes sur le bouquets de tournesol avant de revenir sur Ryo qui la fixait. Et soudain, la jeune femme en eu assez de l'attendre lui justement, assez que tout tourne toujours autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en relation amoureuse, de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes, elle n'avait jamais était amoureuse que de lui Pourquoi était-ce à elle de trouver les réponses ?

En soupirant, la jeune femme s'allongea de tout son long sur son partenaire, souriant contre la peau de son cou en le sentant tressaillir sous elle. Mais une fois de plus, en cette journée, il ne fit rien pour se dégager et elle pu sentir sa main remonter dans son dos pour la tenir contre lui.

- Et toi Ryo ? Qu'attends-tu de la vie toi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est le dernier chapitre pour . Actuellement, un autre chapitre plus "chaud" fera suite à celui-ci pour terminer la fin de cette histoire, mais il ne sera pas publié sur ce site, pour une raison simple, les restructurations qui ont lieu ici concernant les lemons. Puisque se sera un lemon, je préfère ne pas le poster ici, si vous voulais lire ce chap 5 quand il sera écrit, allez sur ma feuille de profile, cliquez sur le lien de mon site et une fois là bas, cliquez sur Fanasia Creations, vous serez redirigé automatiquement vers mon propre forum de fanfictions.

**CHAP 4 : LEURS RÉPONSES**

La question de la jeune femme pris le nettoyeur au dépourvu et sa position le perturba un peu plus, l'empêchant d'y réfléchir. Ou était-ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir car il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il aurait fait à n'importe qui dans d'autres circonstances ? D'ordinaire, face à n'importe qui sa réponse aurait été "rien" ou alors il aurait ignoré la question. Mais face à Kaori, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas.

Sans vraiment avoir conscience de son geste, il laissa sa main remonter le long du dos de sa partenaire, la calant contre lui alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser Il n'avait même pas conscience des frissons qui parcouraient le dos de la jeune femme face à ce geste, cette caresse. Tout comme il ne fit pas attention quand celle-ci vint caler son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres presque contre celui-ci, son souffle caressant sa peau.

Quelque années plus tôt alors que ça réponse était rien, il s'en moquait, de lui-même comme des gens qui eux attendaient tout. Que devait il attendre ? Il avait vécu la guerre, ne savait pas son nom, encore moins qui il était, ne connaissait pas ses parents, ne savait rien des sentiments, même pas la colère A l'époque, tout ce qu'il savait c'était "ce qu'il était", tueur a gage, meurtrier, machine a tuer pour l'homme qui l'avait éduqué. Une machine a t'elle des sentiments ? Une machine doit elle attendre quelque chose de la vie ? Quelle stupidité ! C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que personne ne lui avait posé la question à l'époque.

Personne, jusqu'à Hideyuki Makimura. Cet ancien policier qui voulait travailler avec lui pour protéger la ville, ce policier à qui il avait ri au nez au départ face à sa requête. Ce même policier qui lui avait posait cette question, de savoir si tout ce qu'il attendait de sa vie était d'être simple tueur à gage jusqu'au jour où il mourrait à son tour d'une balle tirée par un inconnu le plus probablement. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de la réponse qu'il avait faite ce jour là à son futur meilleur ami, mais cela avait du être dans les lignes du "et alors ?" ou peut être un "on s'en fout de toute façon". Il se souvenait par contre du canon du revolver de Maki plaqué contre son front

Et il se souvenait du sourire qu'il avait eu à ce geste. Quelque part, ce geste lui avait montré qu'effectivement, ils pourraient peut-être faire équipe qui sait. Ce geste surtout lui avait prouvé ce dont il se doutait déjà, que cet homme n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il paraissait Mais il n'avait pourtant pas répondu à sa question, jamais. A vrai dire, même au jour de la mort de son ancien coéquipier, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ou peut être que si, il la connaissait, mais il ne savait pas comment se la formuler à lui même. Un jour, Hideyuki lui avait dit que le plus important dans la vie, c'était le bonheur des personnes qui comptaient. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas pu comprendre.

Car à l'époque, toutes les personnes qui aurait dû compter pour lui l'avaient trahis, et quelque part en lui à cette période, il s'attendait toujours à ce que Maki retourne sa veste contre lui Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais Et Ryo avait eu sa réponse ce qu'il avait attendu jusqu'à ce jour était Hideyuki Makimura, un "ami", une personne à qui il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, sans que celle-ci le repousse ou n'est peur de lui, une personne sur qui s'appuyer quand il était saoul ou blessé, sans avoir à garder un il ouvert pour le cas où son bienfaiteur chercherait à l'abattre Une personne avec qui il pouvait être faible en quelque sorte, même s'il ne l'était jamais vraiment permis même avec lui. Un ami Son meilleur ami

Ce meilleur ami qui lui n'attendait qu'une seule chose concrète de la vie, le bonheur d'une seule et unique personne : Kaori Makimura Ce qu'il attendait de la vie ? Pendant longtemps, et ce même s'il avait rencontré la jeune fille déjà, il avait attendu le jour où Hideyuki lui dirait qu'il allait lui présenter sa petite sur. Car quelque part, cela aurait voulu dire que son partenaire avait totalement et indiscutablement confiance en lui Mais Hideyuki avait toujours refusé. Bien sur, le nettoyeur savait que c'était par peur de la réaction de la jeune fille face à leur métier, car l'ancien policier ne savait pas que sa fouine de petite sur connaissait déjà la vérité à ce sujet Alors Ryo avait attendu, un an, deux ansSans vraiment se rendre compte que pour la première fois, il attendait quelque chose de la vie, de survivre pour voir le jour où Hide lui donnerait cette preuve de confiance ultime

Et puis, il l'avait "rencontré", une fois de plus, et il avait arrêté d'attendre, non, c'était faux, il avait commencé à attendre de nouveaux, ces moments où ils se trouvait avec eux à les regarder se chamailler ou rire ensemble de choses stupides et futiles Ce qu'il attendait de la vie ? Une famille, la famille dont les Makimura, frère et sur avait ouvert les portes pour lui, la construisant avec lui Et puis, Maki était mort, et lui, il était revenu au point de départ, il ne fallait rien attendre de la vie, dès qu'on espère, on se fait écraser par celle-ci Mais une fois de plus il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne, Kaori était entrée dans sa vie et ne comptait pas laisser la vie la faire reculer sur le pas de sa porte, littéralement parlant.

Ce qu'il attendait de la vie ? Alors que quelque part en lui, il attendait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un soit plus fort que le nettoyeur numéro du Japon et réussisse à l'abattre, en les rencontrant il avait commencé à vouloir vivre. Ce qu'il attendait de la vie ? Aujourd'hui, cela se résumait en si peu de chose : la regarder vivre, la voir sourire, la faire rire, la rendre jalouse, mais plus que tout autre chose, la voir heureuse Non, la rendre heureuse. Lui fournir tout ce qu'elle voulait, sans qu'elle le sache évidemment, la protéger aussi

Le nettoyeur sourit au plafond, se rendant compte que seule cette femme pouvait le faire sourire ainsi. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait pour pouvoir lui donner. Ramenant ses yeux sur la jeune femme, il sursauta presque en remarquant que sa compagne avait bougé pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Kaori le fixait, comme cherchant à suivre le chemin de ses pensées et soudain il eu sa réponse, la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner, la seule réponse, tellement évidente en fait qu'il avait du chercher pour la trouver alors qu'il n'aurait dû avoir qu'à la regarder.

Sa coéquipière s'était légèrement décalée sur le côté, pour le regarder, ou alors pour amoindrir son poids sur lui, il n'en était pas sûr. Le fait est que maintenant, elle était à moitié sur lui, à moitié allongée à ses cotés sur le sol du salon de leur appartement. Une de ses jambes, bien aventurière en cette occasion s'était immiscée entre les sienne, une main fine était posée sur son ventre à lui pendant que l'autre servait actuellement à tenir le visage appuyée dessus, son coude posé sur le sol faisant en sorte qu'elle le surplombait légèrement.

A cet instant, elle était magnifique : le fixant de ses yeux noisettes comme s'il était la personne la plus intéressante et passionnante au monde. Alors que cela faisait une éternité qu'il réfléchissait maintenant, beaucoup auraient répété leur question, ou lui aurait fait comprendre qu'ils en avaient assez d'attendre son bon vouloir, mais pas elle Elle, elle restait là, à l'attendre patiemment, le laissant prendre son temps. Ses joues légèrement rosies lui prouvaient qu'elle avait conscience de sa position actuelle, ou était-ce de son regard soudainement posé sur elle ? Peut être que cela venait de ses mains à lui qui dessinaient des arabesques dans son dos sans qu'ils s'en soit rendu compte précédemment

Certaines femmes se promènent plus qu'à découvert dans la rue et vous chuchote une fanfare de phrases types pour vous hameçonner, Kaori Makimura elle, il l'avait vu dans ses pires moments comme dans ses meilleures, il l'avait même vu en sous vêtements, plus d'une fois il devait l'avouer, mais pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à cet instant, plus charmante que toutes autres aussi. A cette instant, elle se tenait là comme si c'était sa place, l'image même de la sérénité alors qu'elle devrait être prise d'une de ses crises de timidité connues de tous, mais non. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, sa main avait remonté dans son dos, sous son vêtement alors qu'il n'en avait pas conscience pour aller faire connaissance avec sa peau soyeuse et elle était restée là, à le fixer.

En la regardant ainsi, il avait soudain l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal au monde pour eux que de se retrouver dans cette position, allongé sur le plancher de leur appartement, se touchant du bout des doigts sans même en avoir conscience Elle aurait du rougir, ou le repousser, ou l'aplatir sous une de ses massues, mais elle continuait de le fixer attendant sa réponse à sa question, et la réponse à cette question était tellement évidente qu'elle en aurait rit si elle ne s'était pas tenu à cet instant à ses côtés de cette manière.

Ce qu'il attendait de la vie ? Tout, il voulait vivre, vivre avec elle, mais surtout il voulait l'aimer Et pour la première fois, en la regardant à cet instant, il s'admit quelque chose d'autre, une chose qu'il se refusait depuis des années, des années à vivre à ses côtés sans l'approcher entièrement : il voulait la laisser l'aimer lui. Il voulait la découvrir comme, il le savait, aucun homme ne l'avait vu avant lui. Une Kaori Makimura qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul, car il était le seul à pouvoir la rendre ainsi, comme elle l'était à cet instant : sereine, tranquille, douce câline Une Kaori Makimura amoureuse Seul lui avait jamais été capable de la rendre ainsi.

Il n'avait aucune idée de par quel miracle une telle chose était réalisable, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Une vérité dont il avait aujourd'hui autant besoin que de l'air qu'il respirait pour vivre, une vérité qu'il attendait chaque jour, la titillant en draguant d'autre femme dans la rue pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changés Ce que Ryo Saeba attendait de la vie

- Toi

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir face à ce mot, murmuré à son oreille après que le nettoyeur se soit légèrement relevé vers elle. Ryo recula de quelque centimètre son visage enfin de pouvoir la regarder plus attentivement et il leva sa main pour faire glisser son index le long de la joue de sa partenaire en la fixant.

- La seule chose que j'attends de la vie, c'est toi Kaori. De te voir rire, de te voir crier, de te voir soulever tes sempiternelles massues que tes bras ne devraient même pas être capables de porter et dont je ne sait toujours pas, après des années la provenance. De te voir vivre tout simplement Et de te voir m'aimer aussi.

Une larme unique vint s'échouer sur son pouce posé sur sa joue alors qu'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu envahissait le visage de sa coéquipière. Sans prévenir, il se retrouva tout à coup à nouveau allongé de tout son long sur le plancher de leur appartement, une Kaori Makimura de nouveau allongée sur lui, le visage caché dans son cou. Et une fois de plus il sourit au plafond comme l'imbécile qu'il était face aux réactions de cette femme qu'ils n'arriveraient décidément jamais à préméditer.

Un tressaillement contre sa peau lui fit fermer les yeux, ses mains s'accrochant par réflexe à la taille de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne prenne conscience que le tressaillement en question étaient les lèvres de Kaori, effleurant son cou alors qu'elle murmurait contre sa peau. Si bas qu'il devina les quelques mots prononcés plus qu'il ne les entendit. Un murmure qui lui fit retourner leurs places respectives d'un seul mouvement, roulant sur lui même pour à son tour plaquer sa compagne contre le sol afin de la fixer dans les yeux. Les mains du nettoyeur, pour la première fois de sa vie se mirent à trembler quad il les cala contre les joues de Kaori pour la forcer à soutenir son regard.

- Redis-le

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, soutenant son regard, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- C'est nous que j'attends de la vie Ryo Nous


End file.
